


It's complicated

by starlight_taeV



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gay Panic, Homophobic Language, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Sarcasm, college thot behavior, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_taeV/pseuds/starlight_taeV
Summary: Alexandria has always hated Teresa and the feeling was mutual. That is, until they actually have to spend time together and find out that maybe the other isn't so bad. (see: not so bad in bed !)





	It's complicated

**Author's Note:**

> yo, idk what i'm doing but like... here i am!! this is college thot behavior stuff so obviously a lot of sexual shit so this i your warning ! ik teresa is a lame name but i deadass don't care. alex ain't as bad as i make her seem but she is still kinda bad so lol. natalie is lowkey modeled after christine. only partially though. anyways, i hope you like chapter one, at least. there will probably be more even tension later on but they gotta hate each other for now. also, i know hamilton isn't a movie musical but let's act like it is and with the original cast okay ty xoxox

"Whatever. Talk to me when you haven't slept with the entire female population of this school." Alexandria glared at the girl, a smug smirk on her face. Teresa, known more as Tessa at the school, dramatically dropped to her knees, grabbing the girl's wrists and she slyly retaliates. "Not the entire population if I haven't had the chance to taste you yet, babe." Tessa licked her lips and looked Alex in her eyes. Alex rolled her eyes and roughly pulled her wrists away from the younger girl's grip. "You're so vile." She'd fake gag. Tessa stood up, dusting her knees off before smirking and looking at Alex again. "You probably have to dust your knees a lot after 'studying' with that lame ass boy toy of yours." Alex gave her an incredulous look. "He is my boyfriend, not a boy toy. And so what if I do? It's more natural than what you do." Alex knew she took it too far as soon as the words came out of her mouth. Tessa's face dropped as she walked out of the, mostly, empty classroom. Tessa's friends followed her out shortly after. "You fucked up, Ally. How can you say homophobic shit like that in this economy? It's 2018." Alex's friend, Natalie, began scolding her. Natalie had always been her better half, the one who would help her learn from her mistakes. Though, this certain mistake had been repeated too often. Natalie continues. "I'm being serious. Why did you think that was okay?" Alex pouted, sitting in a nearby chair. "She didn't need to bring Jace into this!" Natalie crouched down in front of her, forcing Alex to look at her. "You know you were in the wrong. Hers was a joke, yours wasn't." Alex looked away, her shoulders slumping in defeat. She mumbled a "fine." before Natalie made her stand up. "You should really apologize for pulling that shit." Alex sighed, knowing her friend was right. "I know." Natalie put her arm around Alex. "Let's go get some food. I'm hungry as fuck." Alex gave her a small smile before nodding. "Me too."

 

Tessa and her two best friends, Riley and Eduardo, walked to a nearby diner. Riley paid for their drinks and fries this time, not wanting to stress Tess anymore. They sat in a booth and tried to calm Tessa down. Riley was sitting next to Tessa and the window while Ed sat across from them. Ed couldn't help but laugh at how aggressively Tessa was eating fries, which caused Riley to giggle too. Tessa gave them dirty looks before eventually smirking and laughing along with them. "Never thought I could see someone eat french fries in such a hostile manner." Ed pointed out. "Shut up, tonto." Tessa smirked at his dramatic reaction. The three were always dramatic seeing as they all met in their theater class. Tessa was minoring in it while Ed and Riley were majoring in theater. Riley rubbed Tessa's back in an affectionate manner. "You okay, babe?" Tessa side eyed her, before putting the fry she was about to eat back down. "The nerve of that girl, I swear to god. If I had stayed any longer, I would've knocked her lights out for sure." Ed, again, couldn't help but laugh. "You sure you swear to god? Aren't you gay?" Tessa threw a fry at him with a smile. "The gay gods, obviously. Eduardo, I question your intelligence sometimes!" Ed gasped audibly. "You would never! We all know I'm like.. the second smartest here." Tessa and Ed looked to Riley, who's jaw was currently dropped. "I don't like what you're implying Edward!" It was Ed's turn to throw a fry at someone this time. "That's not my name, gringa" Tessa laughed loudly, unable to control herself as Ed did the same thing. "Tess? What does that mean." Tessa turned to her and patted the blonde girl's head. "Shhh, baby. Don't worry about it." Ed, surprisingly, was the one to get serious and back on topic. "But really, why do you put up with her lame ass?" Tessa took a long sip of her drink, genuinely thinking before answering. "Good question! I don't know. I hate her ass but I love having the last word. It's about the competition of it all. You guys know how competitive I am. It's in my blood! Besides, she only gets me when she pulls that homophobic shit." Tessa rolled her eyes thinking of the comment Alexandria made. Riley spoke in a quiet voice. "Do you think it's internalized? Like, what if she isn't actually homophobic but she's just gay and too afraid to admit it?" Tessa and Ed looked at Riley in thought. "You know.. She does kinda give off that vibe." Tessa shook her head. "No. I don't think so. She's just a dumb cunt and that's all there is to it!" Riley looked at Ed and shrugged. "Probably, it was just a thought of mine though." Tessa turned back to Riley and pulled the girl closer to her, before kissing her head and whispering, "This is why Ed and I are the smart ones, darling." Riley laughed and hit her before shoving more fries into Tessa's mouth. Ed laughed at their stupidity before his face dropped. Riley was the first to notice, seeing as she was the more observant one of the group, and raised an eyebrow. "What's up, Eddy?" Ed nodded his head towards the doors to the diner, the girls quickly turning around and following his line of sight. "Speak of the devil...." Riley mumbled. Tessa turned back around, huffing out a "Tell me about it." Ed smirked as he saw Natalie with Alexandria, sitting in a booth on the opposite side of the diner. The two girls hadn't seen them just yet. "Speaking of a closeted gay, too." Tessa stuffed a few fries in her mouth. "Who, Natalie?" Ed nodded and Riley spoke this time. "The only one who doesn't know is her best friend." Tessa smirked at this. "We flirted at a party once. I don't know if the poor girl was all that aware of it though." Riley dramatically gasped. "You little... She's kinda cute though!" Tessa turned to Riley and winked at her. "She's a tease too." Riley smiled widely. "That's a plus for us!" Ed looked at the other girl's table before quickly looking down and at his drink. "Alex saw me which means she knows you're here." Tessa shrugged. "She's a pussy-" She paused to take a drink. "She won't do shit. We're fine." Ed's eyes got wide as he looked at the table again. "Are you sure, Tess? 'Cause she's on her way here now." Riley protectively wrapped her arm around Tessa. "Son of a b-" "Tessa? Can we talk?" Tessa didn't meet Alex's eyes. "What do you want?" Alex was obviously nervous. She couldn't stand still and she was fidgeting her hands. "I want to um.. apologize for before." Tessa looked up at her with a smile full of sarcasm. "Oh? What made you think that? Your best friend?" Alex looked away at that. "I'd be lying if I said she didn't have an impact on this." Tessa laughed dryly. "You're so pathetic, honestly. Why even bother apologizing if you're gonna pull some dumb shit again in the future? Just say you're homophobic and go." Riley still had her arm around Tessa, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Alex, as impatient as she is, was getting frustrated at this point. "Just let me apologize. You're so annoying." Tessa stood up, slightly taller than Alex. "I'm annoying? That's interesting." Alex nodded. "It is, isn't it? Riley, can you talk some sense into her?" Alex looked to Riley who merely shrugged. "Sorry, hun. I'm not in this little feud you two have." Alex sighed and Tessa smiled sweetly at Riley before going back to glaring at Alex. "Alexandria." The girl looked at Tessa. "What, Teresa?" "Go back to your booth. I don't accept your lame apology. I don't see why you're trying to be nice if we do nothing but argue. I mean, hey, how else are we supposed to entertain the people? We can't be friends, darling." Tessa made sure to emphasis 'darling' purely to irritate Alexandria. "You're right. I wouldn't want to have to be fake and pretend to like you for more than five minutes." Tessa grabbed Alex's hand and dramatically kissed it. "You'd spare me five minutes? What did I do to deserve to know such a sweet soul." Alex pulled her hand back. "You're so touchy." Tessa sat back in her booth. "I know you're thickheaded but I'd hope you'd at least know what flirting is." Alex cocked an eyebrow. "You flirt with me?" Tessa shot her a wink. "I just like feeding your ego before I deflate it, babe. Don't think too much of it." Alex stared at her for a second before rolling her eyes and marching back to her own booth. Tessa let out a sigh of relief. Ed and Riley laughed wildly at her. "What?" Ed and Riley both looked at each other before replying. "There is such a thick..." Ed began and Riley finished his sentence for him. "Tension, to say the least." Tessa looked at the two wide eyed, dramatically pointing back and forth between the general direction of Alex and herself. "You guys think..? No! Do you not remember her saying some dumb shit not even an hour ago?" Ed simply nodded and Riley put her arm back around Tessa. "Oh, Tessie. I believe you." Tessa nodded before finishing off her drink. She checked the time on her phone after wiping her mouth with a napkin. "I gotta get to practice. Thanks for the fries, Riley." Riley kissed her head before Tessa got up and left. What Tessa didn't notice was a pair of eyes following her as she walked out. The pair of eyes that just so happen to belong to Alexandria. 

 

"God, she is so annoying." Alexandria turned back around to see Natalie staring at Tessa as well. Natalie just hummed in response as she looked over the laminated menu. Natalie ordered a burger, much to Alex's disgust, and a coke while Alex ordered a milkshake along with a plate full of pancakes. Alexandria always took extra time to look over the menus, her excuse being that she was vegetarian and that it wasn't her fault there isn't as wide of a variety when it came to food with no meat. Natalie always argued that this excuse is "crap" since there was less food to choose from. Alex and Natalie always playfully bantered over small things. It had been about three years since they became friends and they only grew closer as the days passed. Alex could trust Natalie with anything and the latter was always there to bluntly tell her when she was in the wrong. Alex had always been glad that Natalie never sugarcoated anything they discussed. Alex saw the girl as her closest friend and she was glad to have her. Whether the trust was equal on both ends is a discussion for another time, though. "For someone so annoying, she sure has a lot of your attention." Natalie smirked as she took a sip of her soda. Alex was busy messing with her milkshake as she shot her a glare. "I mean, yeah. Obnoxious things do tend to gain attention. It's negative attention though. Trust me, she is way too headstrong for me personally. I don't see how she is friends with the school's sweetheart, Riley. It truly baffles me." Alex let go of the straw to her drink before looking up at the other girl in confusion. "Riley is so kindhearted and pleasant, basically everything Tessa isn't." Natalie shrugged. "Opposites attract, Ally. Besides, Riley is good but she also has similar characteristics to Tessa. You just don't know Riley that well." Alex smiled as the waitress put their food on the table, disregarding what Natalie told her as she poured syrup onto her pancakes and got a knife and fork ready. Natalie ate a few of the fries that came with the burger as she watched the older girl in front of her dig into the pancakes. "Were you even listening to me?" Alex rolled her eyes as she chewed the food. "I did. You're right. I don't know Riley enough, opposites attract, blah blah blah." Alex gave her a big smile with her mouth full of food as Natalie smiled back sarcastically. "You're lucky I'm patient. You would have no other friends if I left you." Alex shrugged. "I don't know, man. I only keep you around to pay for the food." She laughed as Natalie threw a fry at her. "Your parents can pay for anything, don't even." Natalie was right, Alexandria's parents were loaded. While many students came to the university with scholarships or multiple jobs to help pay for their tuition, Alexandria had no worries. Seeing as her father was the owner of a very successful sausage business and her mother worked as a housekeeper for people who were fairly well off, she didn't have to work a day in her life for this university. She was also a very spoiled, typical only child. Having her own car at the age of fifteen and expensive luxuries such as high end phones and laptops, Alex would like to say she's been living pretty well. Though, with all of this came a lot of jealousy and past, so called, friends using her for this very reason. Natalie was one of the few people who was able to look past all of this though, which is why they've been so close for so long. Natalie's parents were decent with money. While Alex was simply given a car, Natalie worked for hers since she was old enough to get a job. Her parents owned a pet store not too far away from the school that she worked at as well. She came to this school through a small scholarship and the hard work of her parents. Natalie had always been so grateful of both her parents and Alexandria. Natalie hadn't even asked, but Alexandria paid for her next two years at this school as a present on her birthday. This saved Natalie a lot of stress and she had been forever grateful ever since. So when there comes a time Natalie can pay, like when they go out to eat food or watch movies together, she does. The two girls were too busy eating their own food to talk until Riley came over as Ed was tagging along behind her. Natalie wiped her mouth as fast she could as she sat up straight. "What's up, Ri?" Riley gave Natalie a polite smile before she looked over at Alexandria who was still stuffing her face. "Not much, just wanted to say thanks for talkin' some sense into Alex." She teased as Alex also wiped her mouth, ready to retaliate. "Well-" Riley cut her off before she could start. "Don't worry, doll. I came here to say thank you to you as well." Riley gave her a sweet smile that shut Alexandria up. "Oh. Uh.. Yeah! No problem!" Riley gave Natalie an unreadable look before continuing. "I know Tessie is stubborn but she'll come around. Just uhh.. Be more careful with your word choice, yeah? She isn't the only gay one in the room, let alone at this school. You were a bit offensive with what ya' said." Riley's charming smile never faded as she said this. If Alexandria was being honest with herself, Riley intimidated her a lot. She has such an appealing and pleasant face that she usually wears, even when insulting you. Not to mention her sweet, calming voice. Hell, she could be calling Alex all the names in the book right now and she wouldn't even notice. The girl was quite captivating. Maybe that's why she doesn't talk to her often. Riley was such a friendly and popular girl among their school and Alex couldn't say the same about herself. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she realized Riley had stopped talking. "Uh.. Will do!" She tried shooting the girl a smile, though it was a sad attempt. Riley moved to tuck Alex's hair behind her ear. "Thank you!" The girl gave Natalie a wink before walking out of the diner. Ed had gotten bored so he was already at the doors waiting for her. Alex dropped her voice so only Natalie could hear her. "She kinda scares me, Nat..." Natalie looked at her for a moment before laughing. "That's understandable, I guess. You should get to know her though. She is really nice and I've been trying to get closer to her." Natalie had a shy smile on her face as she messed with the ice in her cup. "Ah, befriending the one closest to the enemy, good plan!" Alex laughed at her own joke as Natalie giggled along with her. "You're so lame." Alex ate the last of her pancakes, shrugging. "You love me though." Natalie had already finished all of her food and paid for both of them. "Yeah and you're lucky for that. You know who would appreciate me in their friend group? Teresa and Riley. Ed and I still don't talk that much but he is real funny." Alexandria clutched her heart. "I can't believe the betrayal!" She fell back in the booth, closing her eyes and sticking out her tongue. "This is exactly why I should be friends with them instead." Alex sat back up, laughing at Natalie's teasing. "You're an ass." Alex's phone went off. "Yeah, but I'm your favorite ass so." She shrugged as Alex checked her phone, a smile growing on her face. "Jace texted and he just finished practice. Do you mind if I go hang out with him?" Natalie playfully told her "Finally, you're leaving!" Alex got up, grabbing her phone and putting it in her pocket before pushing Natalie. "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later, loser." Natalie stayed in the booth, watching as Alex exited the diner. 

 

"Baby? Yeah, I'm at the diner right off campus. Come pick me up? Nat dropped me off. Yes- yes, I did say thank you. What are you? My mom? Let's go to my place. Yeah. Okay, bye! Love you!" Alex ended the call with a big, warm smile on her face as she waited for her boyfriend to come pick her up. Her boyfriend, Jace, was on the soccer team. His practice just ended so she wanted to spend time with just him. Seeing as he was on both the soccer and swim team, their time to spend with just each other was limited. Jace was smart but he had to spend a lot of his time studying so they didn't get to spend as much time as she hoped they would together since finals for this semester were coming up. Though, this also allowed Alex to study, not that she needed to dedicate as much time to it, so she didn't complain. She usually spent her days with Natalie instead. Some times, Alex would surprise Jace at his practices. Though, she was always wary since Tessa just so happened to be in soccer and swim as well. Unfortunately, for Alex at least, Jace and Tessa had began growing closer as friends from spending so much time together. The two were very similar, actually. Both Tessa and Jace had full rides due to the scholarships they earned from their sports. The two were very skilled at what they do. Tessa being the star player for the girl's soccer team and Jace being the same for the boy's. Swim, on the other hand, was a little more competitive. Tessa and Jace were known rivals, all in good fun, when it came to swim. Always wanting to outdo the other and playfully teasing the skills of each other. While they bother banter with each other, they also care for each other. Tessa and Jace help each other out pretty often.Though they are on different teams, the girl's and boy's team always practiced together. The two enjoy what they do and always want to push themselves to be better so they both tend to stay after practice to get in some extra training. They were equally good at what they did but there were some parts where they were lacking so they'd ask the other to help. Alex has started to notice that the two always smile when the other is among their presence. They are good friends and Alex wouldn't want to mess that up for Jace so she tries not to argue with Tessa in front of him. Tessa respects Jace, even if she makes playful jabs about him to Alex, and is always on her best behavior when dealing with Alexandria in front of him. Jace had finally pulled up to the diner, waiting for Alex to get into the car. "Hey baby!" She leaned over and kissed his cheek before buckling herself in. "How was practice?" Jace smiled and started the drive to Alex's apartment. "The usual. Though, I busted my ass after Tess got the ball from me. Hurt like a bitch." Jace was laughing as he recalled the memory but Alex was caught up on one specific thing he said. "Tess? What happened to calling her Rivera?" Alex couldn't help but question this sudden change. "Hm? Babe, I don't always have to call the girl by her last name." He glanced at her before focusing back on the road. "Am I sensing some jealousy?" Alex crossed her arms. "She's gay, it doesn't matter if you like her or not to me. It wouldn't be reciprocated." Jace smirked at this. "So you are jealous." He shrugged. "I don't know, I have a way with the ladies. She might make an exception for me." Alex pushed his arm. "Stop, brat. She wouldn't." Jace simply shrugged again. "When do you start swim practice too?" Jace took a moment to think. "In like.. a week and a half." Alex turned the radio down. "You're doing two sports at once, are you sure that's the best?" Jace nodded. "I'll be fine, babe. Besides, even if I wasn't fine with it, I'd still have to do it. Kinda pays for me to be here." Alex pouted. "That's no good. I could always help." Jace sternly shook his head. "I appreciate you, but I don't want you paying for my schooling." "But-" Jace cut her off. "End of discussion. Anyways, coach says practice is cancelled tomorrow. Took a kid passing out for him to realize he works us too hard and should give us at least one day off. That means we can spend all night and tomorrow together." Alex smiled and clapped her hands together. "Great!" Jace pulled into a parking space and the two walked to Alexandria's apartment together. 

 

Tessa was in her work uniform as she put on a polite smile for the customers. She couldn't say she hated her job, it paid really well for being a retail store. She was busy fixing things on shelves when she saw a familiar face pass by. "Nat?" The older girl walked backwards and saw Tessa. "Oh, Tess! I got scared for a sec." She gave her a warm smile. Tessa took every chance she could get to not help the more annoying guests so Natalie was the next best option. Tessa leaned against the shelf, smiling back at her. "Need any help? Lookin' for something in particular?" Nat looked at the products on the shelves before looking back at Tessa shyly which surprised her. Whenever Tessa sees Natalie, the latter is usually confident and rather assertive. Though, she usually only sees her with Alex aka the dirt of the world, so who knows. "Uhh. No. But do you want me to make it seem like I need help to get away from the other customers?" Tessa loosened up a bit and let out a sigh of relief. "Please." Nat only smiled and acted like she was concentrated on the shelf full of items. "Teresa?" She wasn't as used to being called by her full name away from home or Alexandria so this caught her attention, though she played it off and only hummed in response. "Hm?" Natalie side eyed the other girl. "I hope you don't think I'm like Alexandria. Actually.. I'm quite the opposite when it comes to.. that topic." Tessa looked at her in surprise. Was she subtly coming out to her? Of all people? Not that she was a bad person, it's just she never thought her rival's best friend would finally admit it to, well, her. "Really?" Nat simply nodded her head. "Alex isn't really aware of it though." Tessa didn't want to press it any further but her curiosity got the best of her. "How come?" Natalie let out an exasperated sigh. "You know the shit she says to you. I don't know if she'd really accept me if I told her." Tessa slowly got closer to the girl, wanting to comfort her but not knowing her boundaries. "Are you bi or like.. full on?" Natalie shrugged, not looking at the other girl as she said all this. "I think bi? I don't know yet, really." Tessa took her chance and put her hand on Natalie's back, rubbing it in an affectionate manner. "Oh, Nat. You're her best friend. I'm sure she'd accept you either way. No wonder you always defend me." Tessa's face softened as she just realized this. She pulled the other into a tight hug. "And if she doesn't, you always have Riley and I. I'm pretty sure we'd accept you." Tessa joked, trying to lighten the mood. It worked seeing as she felt the other girl let out a laugh. Natalie pulled back and looked Tessa in the eyes finally. "Thank you for always being so nice to me." Tessa cupped the other girl's face. "Of course! I have no reason to be mean to you, sweetheart!" Natalie put her hand over Tessa's hand that rested on her face. "Why do you and Alex always argue?" Tessa sighed, dropping her hand as she made it seem like she was working again. "Alex never explained it to you?" Natalie simply shook her head. "Well," Tessa started, "It's a long story so to make it short, we were in a class together our first year. We were really playfully competitive until she started getting really butthurt. She didn't know about my living situation at the time or really that much of my personal life but she did know some things. We started our playful banter one day but I guess I struck a sensitive topic because then she brought up my mother and my family's financial situation, saying I only made it because of some cheap sports and that it was unfair to the actually intelligent kids. Which was ironic because I had just teased her for getting a lower score than me." Tessa was smiling bitterly, trying to not get too into the topic. "Anyways, every since she decided to make it personal, we've fought so." She shrugged, putting some candles onto the shelf in front of her. Tessa let out a dry laugh. "It's funny though because the guy she's dating made it here for the same reasons and also has a similar personal issue." Natalie had been frowning the whole time. "So she never told me because she knew she was in the wrong, huh?" Tessa put her polite smile back on. "I guess so. It was shitty of her to do so I could care less about her arrogant ass." Natalie took the candle she was holding to smell it. "She can be arrogant but she can also be sweet." Natalie put it on the shelf but Tessa picked it back up to put it in the correct spot. "Maybe to you. I've accepted that she won't stop being a bitch to me so might as well do the same to her." Natalie nodded. "Yeah, I can understand. Changing topics, are you going to the party tonight?" Tessa smirked and looked at the other girl. "Yep! Are you?" Natalie nodded, excitement clear on her face. "Jace and Alex are going as well. I'm glad you'll be there though." Tessa dramatically put her hand over her heart. "Baby! That was so sweet." Natalie would never admit it but hearing Tessa call her baby made her knees weak. "I try." Natalie smugly said, acting as if Tessa didn't have that much of an affect on her. "Anyways, I'm gonna go finish shopping. Your coworker has been glaring at you for like five minutes now. See ya' later, Tess!" Natalie walked off to continue her shopping as Tessa turned to said coworker and was met with a heavy glare. She let out a groan before getting back to work. 

 

Jace was pacing as he was on the phone, a nervous habit he's always had and one that Alex had always made fun of. The boy was ordering Chinese food for the two and Alex was simply watching him fondly. He hung up and looked at his girlfriend with a small smile before joining her on the couch. "What are we watching?" She turned her attention to the television. "Hamilton!" Jace put his arm around her. "I love this musical." The couple got comfortable on the couch as they played the movie, singing along to all of the songs. The Chinese food had come and gone by the time Jace got a phone call. He paused the movie and answered it with a smile. "Hello?" Alex watched him in curiosity as he spoke to whoever called him. He let out a hearty laugh and began pacing again. "Really? I'll see you there then. I didn't plan to stay that long but I guess I can stay a little longer for you." He joked with the other person, Alex assumed it was a boy from his team. Jace let out another laugh. "Alright. See you there then." He locked his phone before sitting back on the couch with Alex. "Who was that?" "Tess." Alex tensed up at this. "Why'd she call you?" He gave her an unreadable look before turning his body towards her. "To make sure we really don't have practice tomorrow. She couldn't believe it was real. She said it seemed fake and like a dream to her to finally get a day off." He had a big smile on his face as he talked about Tessa, which only annoyed Alex. "And she is going to the party too so I'm going to stay longer than planned." Alex crossed her arms, a slight pout evident on her face. "So you're staying longer for her? This is going to be the first and probably only night in a while that it would be just us. No waking up early for practice or school." Jace's face displayed a bit or irritation. "It's a party, Alex. I rarely go to them. I think I should be able to enjoy one tonight seeing as I work most of the time. Besides, we will have all day tomorrow." Alex's pout only became more clear as he spoke. "I don't like parties." Jace wasn't in the mood for her bratty antics tonight. He was tired and just wanted to have fun and forget for a while. "Then you don't have to come. I don't see why you're making a big deal. I care about you and enjoy spending time with you but I also like being a fun person and going to parties every once in a while." Alex turned to face him now. "If you cared, you wouldn't spend as long at the stupid party." Jace stood up, grabbing his keys from the counter. "What you're not going to do is pull that shit. I'm not here to babysit you and satisfy your every need. I'm going and staying as long as I like. I'm gonna go get ready. If you're coming, you can have Nat take you." He slammed the door, obviously upset with her actions. Alex fell back onto the couch, curling up in defeat. Was she wrong for getting jealous? He was allowed to have friends. But why, out of all people, did he have to be close with Teresa? Why was she suddenly more important than his own girlfriend? She knew that's not how he really felt but she couldn't help but get jealous. Alex didn't have time to dwell on it though. She was gonna get back at him for saying no to her by showing up to the party looking bomb as fuck. Alex quickly called Natalie, filling her in on what happened and asking for a ride as she got up to get ready. What none of them knew was that this party would change a lot between the two friend groups. It's safe to say that feelings are a mess!

**Author's Note:**

> lol so that happened. don't hesitate to give feedback please!! i'll generally try to keep the chapters around 5k words. well, minimum of 5k but oh well. anyways, party scene is up next and it's gonna get interesting so i hope you like it!!


End file.
